


They Don't Know About Us

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Series: Between You and I: SoMa Week 2020 [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: It seems shallow to put a label on how much they mean to each other. What they have is a partnership—a bond. It's so much deeper than something as flimsy and temporary as "boyfriend and girlfriend."[SoMa Week 2020 Day Five: "We're not dating!"]
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Between You and I: SoMa Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	They Don't Know About Us

_"We're not dating!"_

She'll vehemently deny, but then afterwards you'll see her hand reach out for his—asking silent permission to be held. Her face will brighten considerably once he has accepted, and meister and weapon will walk down the halls of the school hand in hand.

_"We're not dating!"_

He'll snarl, red eyes glaring as he gives you a warning. Can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered anymore? But then Maka will somehow end up with her head resting on his shoulder, body slumping in exhaustion. No one bothers to point out the soft look overcoming his face as he gazes at her sleeping form.

_"We're not dating!"_

It's a common phrase they both say. Many students who don't know them will inquire their relationship status and become puzzled when faced with this clear truth: Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn are _not_ dating.

It blows their minds. How can you look at two people so close together and _not_ jump to the conclusion that it isn't purely platonic?

Those who know them best are a little more privy to their circumstances. They know that the demon scythe and his meister mean more to each other than words can express. It can be confusing to an outsider, but if you were familiar with Soul and Maka then things make a little more sense.

They love each other. It's true.

But there's more to love— _relationships_ —than the simple term "dating." Maka turns her nose at the word while Soul snorts in disdain.

It seems shallow to put a label on how much they mean to each other. What they have is a partnership—a bond. It's so much _deeper_ than something as flimsy and temporary as "boyfriend and girlfriend."

Boyfriends and girlfriends are terms of infatuation. There's the risk of cheating—of ruining what could be the best thing that ever happened to you.

Maka doesn't want a boyfriend who just wants some pretty thing to put his arm around. She doesn't want someone who only wants short-term affection before hopping to the next contestant. No, she wants someone who will never abandon her like Papa abandoned Mama.

Likewise, Soul doesn't want a girlfriend who will fawn over him and brag to her friends about how _wonderful_ and _amazing_ he is. He had had enough of that lifestyle in his old life. He wants someone who values _him_ rather than his title.

They want someone who they can love and trust for forever if possible.

And they feel so lucky that fate brought them together.

So no, if asked they won't tell you they're dating. Dating doesn't guarantee what they want in life. However, if asked who they want spend the rest of their lives with, there would be no hesitation in their answer:

_"Each other."_

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was rather hard for me to write. I thought about doing a comedy, but couldn't structure anything to my liking. Then I thought about Maka and Soul as characters and how they (Maka mostly) would probably be against the whole concept of "dating." You date in order to find someone compatible with yourself. It can be messy and half the time doesn't end how you want it to. Soul and Maka's relationship is much more complex than that, so I can see them writing off the concept of "dating" and just BEING together.
> 
> If that makes any sense.
> 
> I don't know, I just like to explore their relationship from a more psychological standpoint. Lord knows Maka has a lot of baggage from her parents' divorce. I could write an entire thesis about it and how it negatively affected her...
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
